


Weird has always been normal...

by culieskye



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: All the universes are together, And this just seemed to be that, EVERYONE - Freeform, Everybody with everybody, I just want to write weird fluffy stuff, Like cant stop me, Lots of weird adventures, Might have serious moments, Mostly just people being people, Multi, Not Serious, Tags, and stuff, but while being magic, everyone is grown up, k bai, what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culieskye/pseuds/culieskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanfiction no one wanted and that no one asked for....</p><p>Mabel Pines has to go help her family back in Gravity Falls, while avoiding her old lover Pacifica and dealing with her new exlover Steven Universe. Her best friend and roommate, Star, could be helpful, but with a new boy problem, she might not be as useful as usual.</p><p>Being magical and quirky as an adult in the mundane world gets weird, but with Mabel and Star weird is normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAI!  
> Thanks for reading <3 If you like, go ahead and comment and kudos!!!!  
> I'm writing multiple fanfics "write" now, so understand if I don't religiously post. But I'm trying.  
> (People are having me write stuff irl, like full length plays and things like that, so I just need a break from "real" writing and this is just so much more fun sometimes. So I really do hope you enjoy :)))

 

            Mabel lounged in bed in her oversized pink shirt and boxer shorts. Her long, frizzy brunette curls fell over her shoulders as she leaned on her elbows, scrolling through her social media sites.

            She yawned and checked the time. 7 am. She shook her head, she should have slept in. But she did fall asleep early, and she had slept through the night, so she couldn’t complain. She wasn’t tired, it was just early. Empty beer bottles littered the night stand, and posters of boy bands and t.v. shows covered the white walls of her apartment.

            She had decided to sit up in her full size bed, but noticed a notification on her online wall.

            “Pacifica Northwest’s Birthday?” she scrunched her face, “I’m not wishing you happy birthday, it’s like you’ll ever say hi to me.” But she clicked on her old crushes name and sighed, the way she always did when she online stalked her old friend.

            Pacifica’s pictures were all happy and bright, she was on the arm of Wirt. He was tall, his red beanie tried to cover his dark curls, his blue hoodie made him look like the biggest beardless hipster Mabel had ever seen.

            Pacifica’s blonde hair was still long and straight, in her light blue dress, her blue eyes shining… Why were they wearing matching colors, even if they were different shades… that was…

            Engagement photos. Mabel felt her heart stop. She forced herself to breath. She searched through Pacifica’s feed and soaked in the information, Pacifica and Wirt were engaged. They were getting married next week.

            And here Mabel was in boxers and, she looked down at the pink shirt with the gold star in the center, her ex-boyfriend’s shirt. She sighed she felt like she was going nowhere. She looked at her phone and thought about telling someone. But who? Who would care? Who would remain unjudgemental? Who was she still friends with? Well there was her roommate… She let her face rest on her keyboard lightly and sighed.

            “Hey!” she heard a voice from the hallway; she looked up and stared at her ex-boyfriend,

            “Steven?”

            “Breakfast?” he held up two plates of waffles and she forced a smile,  

            “Thanks.” She sat up, and he climbed into bed with her, handing her, her plate. She glanced at the beers and tried to remember what happened last night.

…

            Mabel was pulling the keys from her plain black purse when she heard the music from her apartment, Mabel sighed. She had just worked an eight hour shift at the pet store and she honestly just wanted to go to bed.

            She opened the door and stared at the streamers all over the place, she looked for her roommate and saw the blonde flirting with a boy in a red hoodie.

            “STAR!” she yelled over the music.

            Her roommate looked over and smiled, “MABEL!” she left the boy quickly and ran over, “The Crystal Gems released their first album! So I thought, let’s throw a party! PARTY!”

            Mabel jumped up and down with her enthusiastic roommate, she would just make Star clean it all up later. Mabel went behind the bar and grabbed a beer. She watched Star flirt with her best friend, while still hosting the crowded party.

            “Mabel?” she heard a voice next to her. She was four beers and three shots into the night now. Star was getting more shots ready. She turned to face the voice she already knew, his brunette afro was still unruly and his chubby, freckled face smiled at her,

            “It was really nice for you guys to throw this party for us.”

            “It was all Star.” Mabel shook her head, “I literally had nothing to do with this.”

            “It’s still nice… I… I’ve been meaning to call you, I wanted to talk to you-,”

            “Steven, I’ve been drinking.” To prove her point, she finished her beer, “Right now might not be the best time-,”

            “SHOTS!” Star yelled and handed a shot to Steven and Mabel. Steven laughed, and she laughed with him, forgetting how beautiful his laugh was.

            “TO THE CRYSTAL GEMS’ FIRST ALBUM!” Star shouted and people cheered and everyone downed their shots.

            Mabel winced at the fireball down her throat, and Steven handed her his drink,

            “Here, I know you hate fireball.”

            “I don’t know why she keeps buying it!” Mabel shook her head, “Like, how about some good shit, you know? Sweet stuff? Like… would anyone wince at Mabel Juice?” she downed the rest of his rum and coke and laughed, “Want some Mabel Juice?”

            She opened the freezer and pulled out her sugary stash and vodka. She smiled back at Steven and he rushed over to help her, his hand grazed hers and she looked into his brown eyes….

 

…

 

They ate and she admired her ex-boyfriend’s eternal optimism. She had that too, didn’t she? At least, she acted like she did. Her life wasn’t so bad, even if she was pretty sure she slept with her ex-boyfriend last night, at least it wasn’t a stranger?

            His black curls were an unruly afro, his brown eyes were always so sincere. He was chubby in his oversized t-shirt and boxer shorts.

            “I got dishes.”

            “But you made breakfast-,” Mabel shook her head.

            “No, it’s fine, I can-,”

            “Steven-,”

            “Mabel-,”

            “You don’t live here anymore, Steven.” She snapped, her tone harsher than she meant. She sighed and got up, grabbing the dishes, “You just… you don’t live here anymore, okay? Sleeping together doesn’t put us back together again. Thanks for breakfast.”

            She walked into the kitchen, dropping the dishes in the sink and stared at the mess of her kitchen and living room. She sighed. She would deal with this later, she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After a warm shower, she changed into a faded green sweater and pink sweater, unwrapping the, now wet, cloth headband around her wrist, pushing back her bangs. Her black converse were well-worn, but she was too cheap to buy new ones.

            She walked into her bedroom, hoping Steven would be gone, but instead he was still sitting in her bed, changed into the clothes he wore last night.

            “Walk of shame, huh?” she asked.

            “Want me to help clean the place up?”

            “No. It’s fine. I’ll clean my room, but I’m making Star clean the place. Her party. Her clean up.” She stood awkwardly.

            “I miss you.”

            “I got that last night.” She said.

            “I want to try again.”

            She did miss him too. He was her entire world, and then he just ran off. Disappeared.

            “Steven, I don’t know-,”

            “Mabel, I’m sorry.”

            She nodded, “Let’s try being friends again, first, yeah? I can’t handle you running off again-,”

            “I can explain that.”

            “Great, over dinner. Until then, get out. I’ve got to go to work.” She gestured to her door and he nodded, jumping up.

            “I’ll pick you up at 7?”

            ‘Eight, I get off at 7:30. You don’t drive, you picking me up means we’re walking-,”

            “Walking is fun?”

            She nodded, “Sure, sure, great fun. Get out of my house Super Hero.” She froze, but he beamed at her old nick name for him and he practically ran out of the house.

            Star sat at the bar counter, drinking a cup of coffee, her blonde hair a complete mess,

            “You don’t have to work today.”

            “Nope.” She poured herself a cup of ice water, “I just don’t want to deal with him right now.”

            “How are you not hung over?” Star asked, rubbing her temples.

            “A blessing and a curse.” Mabel said through her pounding headache, “I’m headed out in a bit-,”

            “Where?”

            “I’ve got plans this weekend. I’ll be back Monday-,”

            “You just made plans with Steven-,”

            “I’ll text him. Don’t worry about. You should worry about the fact that Marco is asleep in your bed.”

            Her eyes got wide, she cursed and Mabel left Star with her own boy trouble.

            Mabel’s boy trouble never really ended. With friends, boyfriends, ex-boyfriends, and now she was catching the bus to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Because her Grunkles and brother needed her help. All she had to do was help her family out, avoid the engaged couple, and then at the end of it all… attempt to go on a date with her ex.

            She could do it. Right?


	2. The Return of Bill Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel knew her family needed help, but maybe she was gone too long trying to maintain her small normality, because everything that could've gone wrong was going very, very wrong.

Mabel was going to kill them. And if she didn’t kill them, she was going to summon Bill Cipher and have him kill them and then kill Bill. Oh wait, they’ve already done that. Because Bill was sitting at her grunkle’s kitchen table drinking a cup of soda smiling weirdly.

She slammed the door to the Mystery Shack shut behind her, storming out of the place and out towards the road. Dipper was running after her,

“Mabel!”

“No, Dipper!” she turned around angrily, her face red, “I took a damn bus here because you all needed help-,”

“We do-,”

“YOU SUMMONED BILL CIPHER!” she screamed. Her hang over still pounded in the back of her head, her exhaustion enveloped her body like a hot blanket, but her anger kept all of it at bay.  

“It was an accident…” Dipper said meekly, “We were rebuilding the portal and-,”

“And why were you doing that? Why did we think that was a good idea? You graduated college early. You already have your masters and you’re working on your P.H.D. Why are you letting Ford brainwash you into the same mistakes he made? Dipper-,” she gently grabbed his hand, “Please, I left because you said you could handle this without me. And this doesn’t look like you’re handling it.”

Dipper looked down, “I’m not apologizing for sending you away-,”

“That’s not what I’m asking for-,”

“It really was an accident. I wanted to rebuild the Portal, but it was different. I was going to make it different. There was going to be so much travelling and adventures, like when we were kids-,”

“We were okay with not doing that. Remember? We could’ve back packed across Europe, you chose to come back here-,”

“And you live in Los Angeles, dating celebrities-,”

“We chose this Dipper, we-,” her phone started to ring and she sighed. ‘Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart’ was Steven’s ring tone she never changed. Dipper raised an eye brow and she grabbed her phone and cursed at the time answering the call,

            “Steven?”

            “Hey… where are you? I’m, um, at your place-,”

            “Sorry, I forgot to call you, Dipper needed me-,”

            “So you didn’t call, you just left?”

            “Oh, so every time you went out with the Crystal Gems?”

            “Oh, that rockin’ band?” Dipper asked, but Mabel ignored him,

            “You have no right to get crappy with me. Remember that time I waited for three hours-,”

            “You waited three hours?” Dipper asked, Mabel continued to ignore him,

            “At that coffee shop? Three hours Steven! You have no damn right to call and bitch at me when you’ve only waited 15 minutes.” She hung up and glared at Dipper, who put his hands in his pockets sheepishly,

            “Mabes-,”

            “Get rid of Bill.”

            “We can’t.”

            “And why not?”

            “Because we… there was a… he was really persuasive and…”

            “Who made the deal?”

            “I did.”

            “DIPPER!” she slapped him across the face the burn on her palm matched the burning on her twin brother’s face. He blinked a few times, the tears stinging and he took a deep breath,

            “I deserve that.”

            “No you didn’t.” she shook her head, “You didn’t, I’m just…”

            “The deal was that he can’t hurt anyone or thing and he shares his knowledge of the realms-,”

            “What does he get in return?”

            “A puppet.” Dipper whispered. Mabel wanted to hit him again, but instead walked way,

            “You’re a fucking idiot Dipper.”

            “Please, stay here?”

            “I have a job!”

            “A shit job and you know it!” Dipper argued, “You work in a pet store! You have a master’s degree, same as me! You could have pursed your doctorate with me-,”

            “I got bored-,”

            “You got bored?” Dipper shook his head, “If you’re bored this should be fine-,”

            “I have rent to pay. I can’t leave Star by herself back home. She’ll burn the place down. She’s crazy.”

            “Then tell her to come down.”

            “We have a lease. We’re adults Dipper. I don’t think you’ve ever been an adult in the real world, but it sucks and you can’t just run off willy nilly like there’s nothing in the world that can hold you back, because everything holds you back-,”

            “Wirt is engaged.” Dipper spat out, “My deal with Bill is to help Wirt realize he’s still in love with me. How did our exes fall in love with each other?”

            “Over our mutual hate for us, I’m assuming.” Mabel shrugged, but Dipper hugged her, and she hugged him back as he cried. Tears burned her eyes too, she should’ve thought to call Dipper when she found out. He lived here, he saw them all the time, he had to deal with them more than just online. She should’ve called him more. She had been so selfish,

            “I’m sorry, Dipper.”

            “I’ve missed you Mabel.”

            “I missed you too-,”

            “Yo!” a grating voice echoed from the porch, “Pinetree, Six Fingers and Memory Loss are arguing about the fuse box, could you-,”

            “Shut up, Bill.” Mabel wiped her eyes, “My boys may have let you boss them around, but I’m home now and you listen to me. Go sit at the kitchen table and don’t leave it or you’re gone.”

            Bill rolled his eye and floated back to the kitchen mumbling something about the much needed fall of feminism. She’d kill him later, that much she knew. She walked Dipper back in and sighed with a soft smile, “Who wants dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new job sucks. My depression got a little wacky and so that's why my posts are wacky. I'll try to get them out more, so here you go.   
> *hands over new chapter with hopes you don't hate me*


	3. #Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of Star's life back at the apartment.

Star sat in the middle of the living room floor. Her best friend, and forever crush, was nursing his hang over on her couch. 

“Marco-,”

“Yeah?” he mumbled.

“Last night…”

“People left. I stayed to clean up. You fell asleep on the couch, and wouldn’t let me pick you up- so I slept in your bed instead.” 

Star felt relief flood her and he noticed and chuckled,

“Trust me, you didn’t sleep with the loser of the party.” He sat up slowly, “I got most the place cleaned up last night-,”

“The place is clean and you’re not the loser-,” Star started, he waved his hand dismissively, 

“It’s a joke, Star.” He took a step, but Star stood up and kissed him. It was weird, finally doing it. Kissing her best friend after years of watching him date other girls, after years of her pretending to be interested in other guys. And that one girl, who turned out to be a monster. Still a good kisser…

She stepped back and he blinked at her. Oh God. She ruined it. Everything. The friendship, the platonic relationship hard to fix when something like this happens. 

“Oh.” he finally said.

“I… I have a crush on you.” she said, feeling very stupid, like she was a preteen again.

“Ah. Okay.” his awkwardness of the situation made Star feel like melting into the ground. Something, she was sure, she could do with a spell. He stepped towards her, she was confused, he should probably leave, but instead he kissed her again and she fell into his arms. Her phone buzzed and she ignored it, it was probably Mabel. She’d call her back and gush her new found happiness.

“So… you like me too?” she asked and he nodded with a smile,

“A lot.” 

Her phone continued to buzz, and she continued to ignore it as she pushed Marco onto the couch, getting on top of him, his hands riding up her back, her hair falling over her shoulders, lips on hot lips. She was going to make this one last, she wasn’t letting Marco go. 

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all: IM SO SORRY.  
> I kind of suck and I know. I let my depression steal me away from my work. Y'all continued to like and remind me everyday that people still read my work, and now that I'm doing better I want to get back into writing. So, hopefully I can make it up to y'all.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and thanks for coming back.   
> <3


	4. Why'd You Call Me?

Mabel angrily put her phone in her pocket, once again ignored by Star. Either the girl was sleeping, or she was avoiding the task of cleaning and ignoring Mabel’s phone calls to avoid the responsibility. Mabel sighed, when did she, that carefree social butterfly become the mother of two families? Her brother and grunkles, and her roommate and all who came with her. 

Not that it meant Mabel had to grow up, although she had. She had given up a lot at a grasp of being normal, as Dipper was quick to remind her. But she wanted to pretend Bill never existed. And to do that she did mundane tasks in a place that had never heard of the name, unless someone had read her brother or grunkle’s work, no one even brought the dream demon up. 

Mabel walked back into the kitchen, her stern face on, 

“So, who’s idea was this?”

The group of men looked terrified of the only woman in the room. She sighed, already aggravated with her roommate and now with their lack responses,

“Who’s idea was it to open the portal-,”

“Well-,” Bill started, braving the waters, her glare shut him up.

“- Again and then let this  _ thing  _ strike a deal with this  _ thing  _ that took us  _ forever to kill _ !” Her final words were daggers. Her grunkles flinched, her brother looked down, only Bill looked her dead in the eyes. 

“I wasn’t dead-,”

“Dead enough.” she snapped, “And speak one more time out of turn, I’ll kill you again.” The last time she was this angry was when her Grunkles convinced Dipper to move back to Gravity Falls and sucked him back into their faulty research for fresh eyes.

Dipper was working on his PH.D. He had full paid scholarships, they both did, through their entire careers. Dipper had funding to start his own lab on portal research and their Grunkle Ford convinced him to go back.

Mabel and Dipper went through YEARS of therapy for PTSD because of her grunkle’s invention, for Bill’s destruction. Mabel still woke up from nightmares, only reminding herself they were mere memories. But now she stared at the yellow triangle, wondering if they were memories or if he had triggered them, some sort of way?

Bill took off his top hot and put it to his chest, nodding. She was going to kill him anyway, she already knew. He had to have known that one of the Pines’ would be ready to deal the killing blow once he was summoned. Right? Charisma wouldn’t push back the PTSD, the therapy, the nightmares,

“Mine.” Stan started, but Mabel shook her head, her glare facing Ford,

“Don’t let him cover for you.” she snapped. 

“We all did it, okay?” Dipper said, trying to stand up to his twin sister.

“Then why is he the only one not talking?”

“Because it was me.” Ford sighed, “I wanted the portal to run again, with Dipper’s fresh eyes-,”

“I’ve heard this spiel after Dipper graduated. Try again.” Mabel snapped.

“I missed the other dimensions, the ability to travel, so much I hadn’t fully documented-,”

“So you drag my brother into this?”

“I dragged myself into it, Mabel! You think they have so much control over me!”

“If they don’t, why’d you call me, huh?” Mabel snapped, “I gave all my shifts away this week- I still have to pay rent-,”

Bill raised his stick of a hand, like a student waiting to be called on in class. Mabel sighed, rolling her eyes,

“What, Bill? And please don’t let it be something stupid.”

“I called. They needed help, Pinetree mostly-,”

“Dipper. His name is Dipper.” Mabel corrected coolly. Bill paused, then nodded,

“That’s  _ Dipper _  for you. Always needing, right?” he tried this awkward laugh, but gave it up when no one joined him, “Listen, the dreamscape is boring and… lonely. After being banished there… again, I thought this time around I’d help out more. Be more like the Pines’, nice and caring-,”

“So why did you call me?” Mabel repeated herself.

“Because the portal works, it works great-,”

“You said it was broken!” Ford accused, but Bill continued,

“I’ve got people that want this place burned to the ground. Literally. They walked away from Weird-Magaddon a little differently than I did. See, I grew up. Realized the things I did wrong, although being beaten by kids is a little annoying, I’m coping with it- my monster friends, not so much. It’s down, but I want you to break it-,”

“NO!” Ford and Dipper shouted.

“I didn’t move out here to make that thing work just to destroy it!” Dipper shouted, but Stan looked at Mabel and mabel knew. She’d still kill Bill, but her Grunkle Stan just wanted to run his shop, make money, and receive post cards from his niece. 

“It gets destroyed.” Mabel walked towards her room,

“Why!?” Dipper asked from behind her.

“Because you brought back Bill, and that’s reason enough.” And she walked upstairs to her old room, pulling out her phone to call Star… again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Next update should be before next Wednesday!


End file.
